Kaiju
Kaiju are a race of living weapons created by ALIEN for the UNSC. Using DNA collected from Zack GodzillaALIEN used a technique similar to the one used to create artificial humans and he was able to create serverl different strands of Kaiju DNA. The DNA of the different Kaiju are stored in a special compound in the Milkey Way galaxy. When a Kaiju is needed the DNA is used to create one, this process only takes a few minutes. It is then loaded onto a ship and sent to the location it needs to attack. Once a Kaiju is destroyed its memories are stored, so once another Kaiju is created it will learn from the others mistakes. This means it is very hard to kill them in the same way twice. Also when one is destroyed the DNA of the next Kaiju of the same class is altered in a way to help it such as: stronger armor, better attacks etc. When a Kaiju is killed it body will start to melt and release a liquid toxin around the surrounding area, this toxin is highly radioactive and can contaminate water supplies and cause diseases in humans. Deployment Kaiju are used as a destruction unit, to ether destroy enemy cities/compounds or to destroy huge mecha. The Kaiju are loaded onto a special ship which will fire them from orbit onto the planet's surface, the ship then automatically explodes to prevent the enemy finding out who sent it. Recently Kaiju have started appearing on planets without the aide of the cannon ships. it is unknown how they are arriving but theorists have specilated it has something to do with the oceans on the planets. During that attack on Eden it was discovered that the Kaiju appeared from some kind of rift under the ocean and soon many more rifts were found on UCR planets. The rifts itself seems to be a mix between ancient poral magic and forerunner teleports. It appears to be self contained as there is no trace of a power source. Though attempts have been made there is no current way to destroy these rifts as EMPs have no effect. Kaiju Classes Trespasser Trespassers were the first Kaiju to be developed and stand around 302 ft and weigh 2'700 tons. Dispite their size Trespassers are quite fast, this mixed with their speed makes them great for wrecking crowded city scapes. When a Trespasser inpacts a planet it useally causes a earthquake which affects a large area. Onibaba Onibabas are the smallest class of Kaiju standing at only 188ft and wighing 2'040 tons. Due to their small size they are normal deployed in groups of three into small urban areas. They posses two large pinchers which they use to cruch buldings and lining their bodies are poisoness barbs. It has a strong shell that can take explosive damage easily. Knifehead Knifehead class Kaiju stand at 315 ft and weigh around 8'700 tons. Large and bulky, Knifehead is a heavily built Kaiju. Its most notable feature is the long and broad sharp-ended nose, that can easily cut through most metals. Knifeheads are mostly deployed to attack city centers where they can do the most damage. Karloff The Karloff class are notably thin as opposed to its more heavly muscled breathren, this makes them more susceptible to damage however it makes up for this with its speed. It can easily avoid attacks and counter with quick slashes from its razor sharp claws. They stand around 255ft tall and weigh only 1'981 tons making it the lightest Kaiju class. Meathead Meatheads are as dangerous as they are ugly, they stand around 195ft and weigh 2,750 tons. They have a pair of giant ram horn which they use to easily topple obstacles in their way. They are very muscly and are able to take a lot of damage before falling. Like their name suggest the Meathaed class are fairly dumb and use basic stragies unlike other Kaiju. Leatherback Similar in shape to a Gorilla, Leatherback class Kaiju are huge walking tanks with a temper. It stand at 267 ft and weighs 2,900 tons. They use hit and run tactics when injured in battle, striking the enemy when they are distracted. Leatherbacks are perfect for destroying huge bases as it powerful fists and weight can easily crush anything in their wake. Leatherbacks are also able to generate an electric pulse from their backs which will disable any electrical device in the area. Otachi Standing at 207 ft and weighing 2,690 tons the Otachi class are the only flying Kaiju. Unlike other Kaiju, Otachis walk on all fours and are much faster for this, they can easily run through a city avoiding obstacles easily. They also posses an acid sack which allows them to spit a very volatile acid that can easily burn through most surfaces. As stated, Otachi classes can fly and they use this are their advantage in battle, swooping down and picking up the enemy to drop them from a great height. Otachi tail pocess pincer like claws at the end which it uses to club or grab enemies and scructuress during an attack. Mutavore (Not yet seen) Used to destroy production plants, the Mutavore class Kaiju is perfect at destroying many buildings in a quick amount of time. Standing at 295 ft and weighing 2,630 tons they posses many bladed edges on their body which, like the Knifehead class, can cut through buildings easily. They have pincer like arms with can deliver quick sharp jabs at enemies. Hardship Harships have almost the same DNA sequence as the Mutavore class, they share the same plated armor and smaller set of pincers. however they also share traits from the Knifehead class as they two have knife-like protrusion on their heads. They are deployed along side Mutavore's as a sort of body guard role as they are able to take mroe damage and protect the other while it destroys structures. It stands at 305ft and weighs 2,670 tons. Scunner Scunner class Kaiju are used like battering rams to destroy large structures. They stand at 441 ft and weigh 3,230 tons. Scunners have a heavily plated body meaning they can take more damage and cause more destruction. They have two ram like horns on their head which they use to push down or even charge through a building. They share traits witht he Meathead class Kaiju. One variant drains electricity and emits a wave of energy that destroys electronics within a 20 mile radius. Raiju Raijus are very aggressive much like the Leatherback class, however it is much faster than it Kaiju brother more so in the water this is why Raijus are deployed to destroy underwater facilities most. They stand at 358 ft and weighs 3,475 tons. They have a heavy armored hide and can easily take explosions without being phased. They posses a tripartite jaw, meaning it can open revealing a the smaller real one. Slattern The biggest class of Kaiju, Slatterns stand at a whopping 596 ft and weighing 6,750 tons they are only deployed to enemy Headquarters where it can easily slaughter anything and anyone in its way. They posses a trio of triple-crowned tails which it whips around to destroy structures. Slattern are able to send out a signal which will attract other Kaiju to its location if it needs aide. When a Slattern is deployed there is not much that can stop it and it is wise to run away rather than deal with the beast. Gallery Trespasser.jpg|Trespasser class Onibaba Profile.jpg|Onibaba class Knifehead Profile.jpg|Knifehead class Karloff.jpg|Karloff Class Meathead.png|Meathead class Leatherback by edwarddelandreart-d6pcv8m.jpg|Leatherback class Otachi Concept.jpg|Otachi class Bladehead Conept.jpg|Mutavore class Hardship.jpg|Hardship class Scunnerconcept simonwebber.jpg|Scunner class Raiju Concept.jpg|Raiju class Pacific rim slattern.jpg|Slattern class Category:UNSC Category:Races Category:Giant Monsters